


Scales, Family, and Mates Oh My!    -    Bonus Material

by MojaMolitva



Series: Scales, Family, and Mates Oh My! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojaMolitva/pseuds/MojaMolitva
Summary: Any fan art received for Scales, Family, and Mates Oh My! I will post here so it doesn't take up chapters in the fic itself. I don't want to tack it to the end of chapters because I really like to celebrate the artists and also this way the fic remains as user friendly as possible on most devices. Thank you!I've decided to also use this to post any bonus material I might create myself in relation to SF&MOM such as back stories and such.





	1. Fan Art by B




	2. Chapter 28.5 The One for April 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28.5, fake chapter posted for April Fools day 2019.

Sirius stumbled out of the floo, dusting off the ashes that had gathered on his robe. “Sirius, my dear boy. What can I help you with? Can I offer you some tea?” the Headmaster asked jovially

“No, no. It’s urgent! _Tom Riddle_ is posing as Harry’s _father_! Going by the name Sayre. And now Harry’s taken some portkey to who knows where!” he said, pacing in front of Dumbledore’s desk. His hair seemed more wild and his eyes had a crazed glint to them. “That _bastard_ thinks he can play Harry like he did Reggie, well he better have another think coming.” he growled under his breath.

“Hold on now. Perhaps you should start at the beginning.” Albus said, voice serious as he focused on the key words of Sirius’ ramblings. 

“Harry said he found his _“father”_ this past summer and so we figured we’d have a nice dinner to meet the chap. Lo and behold it’s that treacherous _snake_ Tom Riddle! The man that played around with my brother’s heart and tore it to **shreds!** ” 

“And where are Harry and Tom now?” the Headmaster asked gravely. 

“Hell if I know. He buggered off after Harry disappeared. I don’t know where that portkey was keyed to. **Damn** that man! If he hadn’t been there Harry wouldn’t have left the safety of Grimmauld Place!”

Dumbledore pursed his lips and gave a quiet ‘hmm’ as Sirius continued to mutter and pace back and forth. He then sent off his patronus to fetch his potions master. “Sirius, I need you to head back home. If anyone comes looking for Harry just say he isn’t feeling well and is in his room while we find him. I promise you we’ll have him safely home in no time.”

“But what about _Riddle_! I want to hunt him down, Albus. Just give me the go ahead!” he demanded, slamming his hands down on the man’s desk. 

“Harry must be our first priority. Afterwards, we can devise a plan to address the Tom issue.” he said reassuringly. Sirius looked reluctant but nodded his agreement. He floo’d away as quickly as he came. 

And not a moment too soon as his door opened and Severus Snape strode in. 

“Ah, Severus. I’m afraid we will be needing that potion I had you devise at the start of term to locate our wayward saviour.” he said, attempting to sound amused but falling flat. 

“Perhaps you should fashion him a leash. One for him and another for his mutt of a godfather, perhaps.” Severus replied disdainfully.

“Severus,” Dumbledore said, his voice disapproving, “Please make haste. We can’t be sure what danger the boy may have found himself in.” Severus sneered before sweeping out of the room.

As annoyed as he was by the extra work, the man was mildly impressed with the boy for getting out from everyone’s clutches so swiftly. He entered his private workshop and shuffled through some potions to find the one he needed. 

At the start of term the Headmaster had acquired a vial of Potter’s blood and he had produced a dowsing pendulum in the event of this exact scenario. Severus then let out a put upon sigh as he realized he had forgotten to ask the nature of Potter’s disappearance. 

He withdrew a map of the UK, hoping that this would be a simple mission within apparating distance. While holding the potion infused crystal fixed over the centre of the map he began to mutter the incantation to activate it. The crystal began to twirl and sway in small circles which slowly grew larger under his steady and unmoving hand. Once it had reached the edges of the map, Severus sighed and placed the crystal aside while he fetched another map to begin the process again.

After three maps he grinned in victory as the swinging crystal hovered over a rural part of Bulgaria on the map of Europe he had chosen. His eyes narrowed as he realized that the only person Harry would know there would be the dominant dragon, Viktor Krum. 

He unconsciously growled as he fetched his travelling cloak and a more detailed map of Bulgaria before apparating to the International Floo-Port. A brief show of paperwork with Dumbledore’s signature granted him quick passage through the lines and soon he was on foreign soil. He withdrew the map he had brought with him and dowsed for Harry’s location again. 

The man raised his wand arm and summoned the Knight Bus. The familiarity of the bus eased some of Severus’ nerves as the only difference between this one and the UK’s Knight Bus was it’s moss green colour. The conductor must have been a relative of the Shunpikes as his mannerisms were annoyingly similar as well. 

He was relieved when they stopped just down the road from his destination and the bus disappeared with a deafening bang. Severus strolled to the boundary of the Krum property and reached out his magic to inspect the wards. He scowled when he realized that this was going to be a lot more work than he had anticipated. Then again the Krums were composed of centuries of Durmstrang Alumni, such complex wards were not inconceivable for such a noble and old family. 

He sat cross-legged and rose both arms, the tip of his wand and his left palm hovering only a few centimeters from the boundary of the wards. 

A couple hours later he stood up stiffly with a proud grin as he had managed to connect to the wards using the magic within the dark mark on his forearm. The dark magic within resonated with a number of spells in the wards granting him just enough leeway to slip through undetected. 

Once inside the wards, he cast a subtle disillusionment charm on himself as well as a few others to help him remain undiscovered and set off to find the wayward Boy-Who-Lived. He wandered the strangely empty halls of the manor-like villa. Eventually he caught the faint traces of chocolate scent in the air. He followed his nose to a warmer section of the home, some open doors revealing bedrooms and studies. 

Voices drifted down the hall, gaining volume as he got closer. 

“-he’s my _Professor_!” Harry’s voice stuttered as Severus caught the blossoming scent of warm strawberries, “I don’t know what- what you expect could possibly happen there!”

“You are very attractive, _Moĭ Vodna Feya._ ” Viktor replied, his voice low and deep causing Severus’ metaphorical hackles to rise. “Do not doubt that you can attract _whoever_ you vant.”

Severus entered the room they were in to find the boys sitting on a large four-poster bed facing each other, Harry sitting cross legged while Viktor let his left leg dangle off the side. Severus growled at the sight of the blush spreading across Harry’s cheeks and the smell of ripe strawberries and dark chocolate assaulted his nose as they leaned towards each other. 

The two snapped their heads up at the sound and Severus dispelled his charms, revealing himself. He strode forward, wand pointed squarely in Viktor’s face. The young man raised his hands in surrender, unwilling to prompt the man to attack by reaching for his wand. 

_“You dare lay a hand on-”_

Severus was cut off by Harry pulling on his arm and yelling at him to leave Viktor alone. He swung around and backed Harry up against the wall, the wonderful scents getting stronger and further clouding his mind. 

_“Harry.”_ he nearly purred. “I don’t know how much more I can _stand_ , watching you succumb to such false emotions. Letting you fall to hormone induced _lechery_. I can give you what you _need_.” Severus whispered in his ear, pressing Harry further against the wall as the teen gasped and clenched his hands into the man’s shoulders. 

Harry slowly became overwhelmed by the warm scents of sandalwood and wormwood combining deliciously right under his nose. He leaned in to get a better taste of the essence coming from the underside of the man’s jaw, unconsciously giving Severus room to do the same. 

A burst of sweet pain exploded from the crook of Harry’s neck and he cried out as a flood of desire crashed over him. As quickly as it came, it left, leaving behind a warm tingling sensation throughout his body. 

Severus leaned back slightly, giving Harry a soft smile as he gently cupped his face. Harry grinned back up at him, inexplicably giddy.

“What have you done?” came Viktor’s quietly horrified voice from behind them. Severus turned to look at the young man who was still sitting on the bed before looking back at Harry with an equally horrified expression. Harry grew nervous at their reactions and his scent soured with worry.

His voice wavering he asked, “What- ? What just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy April Fools Day!** _*Hides from potential projectiles*_ Don't worry folks! I'll post the real chapter tomorrow, though it was fun to explore the potential of this detour in the plot lol Tomorrow I'll be moving this april fool's chapter to the "Bonus" work that's attached as "part 2" of the "Series" so that the real chapter will be properly labelled as Chapter 29.


End file.
